This invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus which feeds a sheet of paper automatically to the printing mechanism of the printer.
There is a conventional paper feeding apparatus, which feeds a sheet of paper from the paper feed tray by the rotation of the feed roller so that the sheet is set between the platen and the paper guide roller. If a paper detective sensor, provided adjacent to the platen, detects no paper, it gives an alarm lamp, an alarm sound and the like.
However, the raise of such an alarm does not cause the apparatus to repeat automatically the feed action. Therefore, the operator must give a driving signal to the apparatus again by pressing a key or the like after checking the paper condition on the paper feed tray, even when a sheet of paper is in such a position that another feed action could certainly feed a sheet to the printing position; for example, when the sheet has not reached the printing position yet because of the weak contact of paper with the paper feed roller or because of imperfect separation of curved sheets. As a result, it makes it complicated to operate the apparatus.